Not so lonely
by Iceiclesified
Summary: AU-Young Sherlock went to a Christmas party where he met John for the first time. And for the first time, this wasn't the lonely party he expected. Fluff and plans of turning it into a doujin


_DISCLAIMER:_

Okay so all those work are purely done out of self-satisfaction and I DO NOT own any of the characters. The belongs to respective directors and awesomesauce Sir Arthur Conan Doyle :D

_Prolouge_

_There were many people I met that were very brilliant and impressive. My parent's associates, for example. Those sophiscated colleagues of my mother and those successful doctors who were friends of my father. Those people were undoubtedly brilliant, they were supposed to be my role-models, my aspirations. But none of them gave me a deeper impression than that of this boy called Sherlock Holmes._

_Well that was Christmas when I was 12._

.

.

.

The snowflakes floated outside the windows, some landing gingerly on the windowsil. A boy stared out solemnly into the distance with a head full of curls, his mind apparently working on something else rather than appreciating the ouside view.

The festive season brought no festive mood to young Sherlock Holmes. To him, it just meant going to parties of people who would rather not have him if not for the courtesy of his parents and brother, if not entertaining guests who often ended up feeling insulted rather than entertained.

This year was no different, the Donovans had invited his family for Christmas Eve. Sherlock was especially not looking forward to this one. Once again Mycroft, would be the centre of attention while he would be the busybody little brother who knew too much to be liked. On top of that, Sally Donovan would probably invite Anderson and the two of them loathes Sherlock as much as Sherlock dislike them. He was really not enthusiastic about this trip.

His mother's well-educated voice called out to him, with a sih, he climed down the window and trotted out to his family car which would bring him to the very much dreaded Christmas party, or so he thought.

.

.

.

"Put that track there!" Sally pointed, and althought John thought the train would probably run smoother if they used a curved track at the junction instead, he did as he was told. Sally certainly seem like the last person he would want to start an argument with.

There was a screeching of cars from below, John took a peek out of the window and saw a sleek black Volvo parked at the lawn, its passenger coming out.

"There is another guest. I've never seen him before." He remarked.

Sally and Anderson groaned in unison. John raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"That must be Sherlock Holmes and his family." Anderson moaned. "Sherlock Holmes, probably the most annoying person that ever existed."

"He is a freak! He could tell your whole life story with just one look at you." Sally chimed in. "Mummy have to invite him."

John pondered. Someone who could decipher your life with a mere glance certainly is must be a remarkable one.

"I'd advise you not to go near him. I mean, he's creepy! I bet he is a psychopath-"

"I'd say a high-functioning sociopath." A new voice said, in a rather off-hand and lazy tone. John turned to see a well-dressed boy with dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes standing by the doorway. The boy looked at him curiously as would any child at a stranger. John looked back, feeling scrutinised by him as though the pair of icy blue eyes were penetrating his mind.

"Well, well, if it isn't the freak." Sally retorted hotly. Sherlock directed his attention on her. "Go away, nobody wants you here."

John thought he saw the briefest flash of emotions in his eyes but it was gone in an instant like it was nothing but his mere imagination.

"I guess being a freak is by far more interesting than playing with those unintelligeable plastics." Sherlock swept his glance from Anderson to Sally. "Played by unintelligeable humans. I think I would find something much more productive in the library then here." He sucked in briefly. "Too much idiocy in the air here, don't you think so?" His last question was directed at John, and then he turned and left.

Sally was positively swelling with fury at his mention of "unintelligeable humans".

"Insufferable git!" she snapped.

"So…that is Sherlock?"John asked

"Sherlock Holmes indeed." Anderson muttered. "See, an annoying jerk with absolutely no feelings of any sort. Wonder if he is even human?"

No feelings of any sort huh…John wondered, and the thought of the singular, unusual boy lingered on his mind the entire afternoon.

**Note: Blahhh so here it goes….My first Sherlock fic. I'm planning to turn this into a doujin if I'm pleased with the results….Rate and Reviews would be really loved!**


End file.
